¿Por que te fuiste Freddie?
by xPoisonLupin
Summary: Una cronica sobre el despues de la muerte de Fred Weasley.    Contada por su gemelo, George :      Espero les guste y les saque algunas de las valiosas gotas perleadas que nuestros ojos botaron cuando murio en las reliquias de la muerte.


Ya han pasado 2 meses y 3 días desde ese fatídico día, desde la batalla en Hogwarts, la liberación de todo el mundo mágico, la derrota de Voldemort… la muerte de mi Fred. Mi hermano, mi alma, mi otra mitad, mi corazón entero, mi diversión, mi patronus… Mi todo.

¿Por qué te fuiste Fred? Por qué me dejaste sólo, con todo el peso de la familia. Ya no puedo divertirlos… tú eras el que lo hacía yo sólo remataba tus chistes. Tú lo eras todo, cómo te extraño hermano.

Muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Por qué tú y no yo? Es tan injusto, quitarme a mi gemelo, quitarme mi vida. No sé cómo continuar sin ti hermano. No entiendo la vida sin ti. Y es tan difícil mantener el equilibro cuando lloras y más aún cuando te falta una oreja.

-Ya vamos Georgie –Me dice papá.

Me encanta pasar las tardes aquí contigo Freddie, dejarte flores poniéndolas una por una, mientras mis lágrimas caen sobre la tierra húmeda que aprisiona tu cuerpo en esa caja de madera de arce.

Quiero quedarme contigo, hacer un hoyo y bajar hasta donde está tu cuerpo, abrazarte nuevamente, sentir latir tu corazón, sentirte a ti de nuevo conmigo.

No digo que ahora no estés conmigo hermano, siempre te veo, siempre estás conmigo, pero por alguna extraña razón sólo yo puedo verte. Te veo cuando me ducho, cuando me acuesto a dormir ahí estás, sonriéndome cómo siempre. Hasta estás en mis sueños.

Pero ya todo perdió su diversión, molestar a Percy, probar la mercancía de Sortilegios Weasley con Ron, lanzar gnomos de jardín… Todas las cosas que me divertía haciendo contigo se fueron, ese día en Hogwarts. Cuando me dejaste.

-Ya fue suficiente por hoy George –Me repite papá, luego se acerca y me toma de un brazo para alejarme de ti.

No quiero irme hermano, no quiero alejarme nuevamente de ti. Me gustaría venirme a vivir aquí… Las lágrimas han vuelto a brotar de mis ojos, caigo de rodillas y golpeo la húmeda tierra con mis puños. Papá se lanza sobre mí y aprisiona mi cabeza contra su pecho, intentando tranquilizarme. Siento sus lágrimas caer en mi cabeza, todos sufrimos por tu partida hermano.

Papá murmura algo y me guía hasta el auto, me acomodo en el asiento de copiloto y te veo nuevamente, ahí estás. Saludándome desde tu tumba, levanto una mano y te hago señas con una sonrisa triste en mi cara, últimamente es sólo esa sonrisa la que puedo esbozar. Es la misma sonrisa que tenías en tu cara la última vez que te vi diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que ya terminaría y que podríamos ir pronto a la Madriguera.

Desvío la vista desde tu tumba hasta el espejo retrovisor y ahí estás nuevamente, sentado en uno de los asientos de atrás, con tus manos sobre mis hombros. ¿Por qué te veo si en realidad no estás? Te pregunto en mi mente y tu niegas con la cabeza y sólo sonríes.

Llegar a casa ya no es divertido, todos me miran casi con lastima. Harry sólo me mira y traga saliva. Sé que se siente culpable por tu muerte, por todas las muertes de la Batalla de Hogwarts en realidad. Ron se me acerca y palmea uno de mis hombros regalándome un 'Te quiero Feorge'

Feorge… Gred & Feorge. Recuerdo esa broma, fue con los sweters de mamá en 1er año.

Me desordeno el cabello y subo corriendo las escaleras, todos me miran casi con lastima. Mamá lleva días sin regañarme. Regáñame mamá, acúsame Percy, juega con nosotros Ron, ríe conmigo Ginny… No me miren así Bill y Charlie. ¿Acaso doy pena, lastima? Sólo quiero que todo sea cómo antes… Soy un fracaso.

Llego casi por inercia a mi cuarto y me encierro, luego me tiro sobre tu cama y lloro sintiendo tu aroma en la almohada. Y ahí estás nuevamente, pasando tu fantasmal dedo por la cicatriz de mi oreja perdida. Me miras y sonríes, sólo sonríes. Después besas mi frente y te sientas junto a mí, acariciando mi cabello hasta que me quedo dormido.

"_Íbamos ganando, al menos nuestro íamos a un grupo de mortifagos inconscientes a nuestros pies. Estábamos Percy, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred y yo. Percy bromeo, todos rieron, Percy nunca bromea. _

_Un relámpago verde. _

_Un grito de terror hecho por todos al unísono._

_Fred cayó cómo una muñeca rota al piso, primero cayo de rodillas y luego su cuerpo se desplomó hacia delante. _

_Una risa malévola._

_Harry lanza un Hechizo. _

_Percy y Ron se lanzaron sobre el Fred._

_Y yo me quedo ahí parado, mirando cómo la luz se desvanece en sus ojos, viendo cómo su última sonrisa se esfuma. Viendo cómo la mitad de mi vida se va… "_

Despierto llorando, estoy sudado, no hay nadie para consolarme. Necesito un abrazo tuyo hermano… te necesito tanto…

Me sonríes fantasmalmente y te esfumas.


End file.
